vocalonic
by mikuru furukawa
Summary: Mi planeta destruido, Nuevo planeta, nuevos amigos, mi unico problema es ¿Como regresamos a casa? Sonic x Amy, Tails x Cream, Rouge x Knuckles, Silver x Blaze, Rin x Len, Meiko x Kaito, Luka x Gakupo ATENCION: No es Sonic x Miku si no que ellos seran los protagonistas, espero que les guste n.n
1. El Comienzo

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Crossover aquí mesclare a las 2 cosas que mas amo en este mundo, Sonic y Vocaloid, ya he escrito de Sonic pero esta es la primera vez que escribo de vocaloid, soy gran fan en especial de rin x3 Posdata: Sonic ni vocaloid me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA , si me pertenecieran tendrían una Seria juntos Bueno comenzemos. **

**En Mobius:**

-¡Sonic!**-**Grito Amy Persiguiendo al erizo.

-¡Amy Por Favor déjame en paz!-Dijo Sonic quien corría a todo lo que podía.

-Ven Sonic-Dijo Amy aumentando su velocidad y extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Por favor déjame!-decía el erizo, y llego a casa de su amigo Tails abrió la puerta y la cerro con llave, ahí se encontraban todos, sus amigos.

-Sonic ¿Qué pasa?-dijo curioso el zorrito al ver lo cansado que estaba su amigo

-¡Eso no importa cierren todo!-Dijo Sonic alarmado y todos cerraron las puertas y ventanas.

-¡Ábreme Sonic The Hedgehog, se que estas ahí!-dijo Amy empezando a darle martillazos a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Diablos!-Dijo Sonic, al ver que el Piko Piko de Amy comenzaba a hacerle huecos a la puerta, el alarmado empezó a poner sillas hasta incluso un sillón pequeño que se encontraba en la sala, pero después de tantos martillazos Amy consiguió romper la puerta.

-¡Mi puerta!-dijo Tails al ver su puerta destrozada, Amy comenzó a mover los muebles que había Sonic le había puesto como obstáculos, Sonic se andaba desesperando así que iba a correr hacia el cuarto de Tails para encerrarse pero como Amy estaba muy cerca jalo a Sonic de las púas para que no escapara.

-¡Sonic!-Dijo Amy, Dándole un fuerte abrazo, todo era normal hasta que se hoyo un ruido, estremecedor, luego los cristales de la casa de Tails se quebraron y salieron volando directo a los demás lo bueno es que como andaban muy cerca de los sillones, pero por desgracia también se rompieron los de la cocina y fueron directo a sus cuerpos, causándoles cortadas leves y profundas, después de eso el techo de la casa de Tails, se fue abajo cayendo sobre todos, tanto en el cuerpo como en la cabeza, Todos estaban ahí debajo de los escombros, Sonic se levanto con dificultad y al ver a todos asi comenzó a desesperarse, después otro gran ruido iso que temblara el suelo y se formo un gran cráter en el suelo acompañado de unas grietas, Sonic miro débilmente hacia el cielo y vio a unos robots volando soltando Bombas ahora entendía porque la casa de su amigo se vino abajo, después recordó que Shadow también estaba en la casa el podría ser su única salvación, pues el era el único que siempre tenia las esmeraldas del caos, se levanto y miro a Shadow, camino con dificultad hacia el, y le quito los escombros de su cuerpo, estaba muy débil igual que el, después se oyó otro gran estruendo y el suelo empezó a temblar y abrirse, Sonic perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre la pila de escombros que le había quitado a Shadow, se paro débilmente, antes de que cayera otra bomba y se acerco a Shadow

-S-Shadow-Dijo Sonic

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo Shadow levantándose lentamente

-¿Tienes las esmeraldas?-dijo Sonic

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo Shadow

-Necesito que hagas el Chaos control-dijo Sonic

-¿¡Estas loco!?-dijo Shadow-¡No sabría donde terminaríamos, podríamos quedar perdidos entre el espacio y el tiempo!-dijo Shadow

-¡Si no lo haces todos moriremos¡-Dijo Sonic luego se escucho otro estruendo muy cerca de ahí y había mucho humo y Sonic y Shadow cayeron al suelo

-Esta bien-dijo Shadow, levantándose lentamente del suelo y Saco las esmeraldas del caos, Un robot que se encontraba arriba de la casa solto una bomba

-¡Chaos Control!-Dijo Shadow y todos desaparecieron unos cuantos milisegundos después exploto la bomba.

**-**¡JoJoJoJoJo!-reía eggman **(N/A: No se por que siempre se rio como santa :/)**

-¿De que se rie señor?-dijo un robot al lado de el

-No lo ves con esos erizos fuera del camino, Eggman land por fin será una realidad-Dijo Eggman orgulloso de si mismo.

-Ya veo-dijo el robot

-Por si acaso ¡Suelten mas bombas! ¡No quiero a nadie con vida!-decía Eggman

-¡Si señor!-dijo el robot retirándose

**Mientras que en alguna parte Tokyo del planeta tierra:**

-¿Qué lugar es este?-dijo Shadow, fue lo único que pudo decir ya que se quedo inconsiente al lado de sus amigos, Mientras una chica que pasaba por ahí vio a Sonic y sus amigos, Ella era una Chica alta de Cabello rubio largo, y ojos azules, llevaba una falda muy corta y una blusa que dejaba ver si estomago y parte de sus pechos, tenia unas botas negras **(N/A: En pocas palabras Lily xD)**

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-dijo Lily viendo a los erizos inconsientes

-Huy que lindas esmeraldas-dijo Lily al ver las esmeraldas en las manos de Shadow

-No creo, que sean de nadie, mejor me las llevo antes de que alguien mas haga-dijo Lily, abriendo suavemente las manos de Shadow y tomando todas las esmeraldas

-Me hara unos pendientes, un collar, unas pulseras y unos anillos chulísimos-dijo Lily emocionada, dejando a los demás inconscientes

**En otra parte de Japon:**

-Ha que aburrida estoy-dijo Rin con un suspiro viendo la televisión

-Yo igual, no están dando anime, en la televisión-dijo Len con tono aburrido

-¡No se acabaron los puerros!-dijo Miku viendo el refrigeredor

-Que mal-dijo Kaito desinteresado, Miku se enojo porque Kaito, no le prestaba atención

-Tambien se acabo el helado de chocolate-dijo Miku

-¡No porque, dios porque!-dijo Kaito tirándose al suelo

-Ya Bakaito no es para tanto-Dijo Meiko

-Tampoco hay Sake-dijo luka

-¡No mi Sake no!-dijo meiko haciendo mucho drama

-Ni tampoco hay atun, ni berenjenas, ni zanahorias, ni naranjas, ni bananas-dijo Miku observando el refrigerador vacio

-¡No porque!-dijeron, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Rin y Len al unisolo

-¡Rin ve a comprar mandado!-Dijo Meiko

-¡Que vaya len yo lo ise la ultima vez!-Dijo Rin

-¡Que vaya Miku, yo lo ise antes que rin!-dijo Len

-¡Pero yo lo ise antes que tu, que vaya kaito!-dijo Miku

-¡No mejor que vaya!….-Kaito miro a meiko para decir su nombre para ella le lanzo una mirada asesina-¡Gumi!-dijo Kaito volteando hacia ella

-¡No que vaya luka!-dijo Gumi apuntando hacia ella

-¡Si yo siempre lo hago mejor que vaya!...-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que gakupo la interrumpió

-¡Basta!-dijo enfurecido el samurái todos se callaron luego el se tranquilizo y dijo-¿Por qué mejor no vamos todos?-dijo Gakupo

-¡Buena idea Gakupo!-dijo Luka sonriendo

-¡G-Gracias Luka!-dijo sonrojado el samurái

-¡Pues que esperamos vamos ya quiero mi helado!-dijo Kaito siendo el primero en salir por la puerta después lo siguieron los demás, todos se subieron al carro de Meiko iban todos muy apretados ya que el carro era muy chico

-Vamos-dijo meiko y encendio el carro y llegaron al super

-Llegamos-dijo Rin abrió la puerta y salieron disparados del carro y cayeron encima de ella** (N/A: Pobre Rin)**

-¡Se podrían quitar!-dijo rin y todos se quitaron de encima entonces len se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo Len

-Etto….Gracias-dijo rin tomando la mano de su reflejo, Len sonrió ayudo a su reflejo a levantarse y entraron al super, unas horas después, salieron con unas bolsas muy grandes de comida y entraron al auto, Miku miraba las calles, por la ventana y vio algo extraño

-¡Meiko para¡-dijo Miku

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo meiko deteniendo el auto

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-dijo Miku señalando por la vetana, todos se asomaron y vieron a unos erizos, un murciélago, un equidna, una conejita con un muñequito azul con una bola flotando en su cabeza** (N/A: Se refiere a Cheese) **y a una gata morada

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 1 espero que les haya gustado no se cuando subiré el 2 mientras cuídense adiós y espero que les haya gustado :3**


	2. Ayudandote

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 espero que les guste. PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA bueno empecemos.**

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-Dijo Meiko estacionando su carro.

-No lo se voy a ver-Dijo Miku abriendo la puerta.

-¡Miku no!-Dijo Rin pero ya era tarde Miku había abierto la puerta todos salieron disparados del carro, y cayeron encima de Miku.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Miku, todos se quitamos rápidamente, para no causarle mas dolor.

-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo Luka acercándose y extendiéndole el brazo a Miku.

-Si arigatou Luka-Chan-Dijo Miku tomando la mano de la peli-rosada y levantándose.

-¿Qué serán estas cosas?-dijo Gumi acercándose a Sonic y viéndolo fijamente.

-No lo se-Dijo Luka acercándose a Knuckles.

-Sean lo que sea voy a ver si están vivas-Dijo Rin Decidida tomando una rama de madera de un árbol que se encontraba cerca y empezando a tocar a cream con la rama.

-No se mueve-Dijo Rin sin parar de tocar a Cream-¿Estará Muerta?-Dijo Rin dejando de tocarla.

-No creo se ve como respiran todos-Dijo Len, viendo como respiraban profundamente.

-Entonces hay que ayudar a estas cosas ¿no creen?-Dijo Miku, y Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ``¿Estas Loca?''.

-No, ¡no quiero esas cosas en casa!-Dijo Meiko.

-¡Podrian ser peligrosas!-Dijo Gakupo.

-¡Gakupo tiene razón esas cosas nos podrían matar!-Dijo Kaito.

-¡No creo que nos hagan daño!-Dijo Miku.

-¡Esta bien, pero por si acaso, Rin y Len alisten la aplanadora y Luka tu látigo!-Dijo Meiko.

-¿Por qué?-Dijeron Rin, Len y Luka al unisolo.

-Por si nos hacen daño eh intentan escapar-Dijo Meiko.

-¡Si Meiko!-Dijeron Rin, Len y Luka.

-¡Bueno a llevarlos a Casa!-Dijo Meiko.

-Hay un problema Meiko-Dijo Kaito.

-¿Cuál?-Dijo Meiko.

-No hay espacio en el Coche-Dijo Kaito apuntando al coche.

-No importa nos acomodaremos como podamos-Dijo Meiko.

-Bien-Dijo Kaito, tomando a Silver.

-Yo me llevare a estos-Dijo Rin tomando a Cream y Cheese y se subió al Carro.

-Yo me llevare a esta-Dijo Luka Tomando a Blaze.

-Y yo a este-Dijo Gakupo tomando a Shadow.

-Yo me quedare con esta-Dijo Gumi Tomando a Rouge.

-Yo me llevare al zorro-Dijo Len tomándolo.

-Yo me llevare a este-Dijo Meiko Tomando a Knuckles.

-Bueno yo me llevare a…-Dijo Miku mientras se acercaba a Amy pero Gumi la interrumpo.

-Tambien quiero a la Rosa-Dijo Gumi Bajándose del Carro tomando a Amy y luego se volvió a Subir.

-Bueno creo que me tendre que quedar contigo-Dijo Miku mirando a Sonic, lo tomo suavemente y a como pudo se subió al carro.

-¡Bueno vámonos!-Dijo Meiko encendiendo el Coche y arrancaron unos 15 minutos despues llegaron a Casa.

-Meiko ¿Me podrías cuidar a la gata unos momentos?-Dijo Luka con temor pues a ella le tocaba abrir la puerta.

-Claro-Dijo Meiko pasando a Blaze hacia adelante.

-Gracias-Dijo Luka y abrió la puerta, todos salieron disparados del coche y cayeron ensima de Luka luego se quitaron Luka se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Meiko y Tomo a Blaze.

-Traere las vendas-Decía Miku mientras corría a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Date Prisa-Le dijo Rin.

-Aquí están-Dijo Miku Sacando unas vendas, unos algodones y Alcohol.

-Bueno cada quien cuide al que escojio en su cuarto-Dijo Meiko.

-Hay que esperar a que reaccionen-Dijo Luka, todos hacintieron cada quien se llevo vendas, Alcohol y algodón.

Despues de limpiarle las heridas y ponerle vendas a Knuckles, Meiko fue y acomodo las bolsas del mandado, luego volvió con Knuckles, lo miro fijamente no confiaba en estas cosas, (Miku-Chan debiste haberte quedado callada) Penso Meiko, luego de unas horas le comenzó a dar hambre, asi que pensó que a lo mejor los demás también tenían así que hiso un poco de Arroz para todos y se los dio a los demás, luego se fue a su habitación y miro fijamente a Knuckles (Esto definitivamente va a Salir mal), Dijo Meiko comiendo algo de arroz y después unos cuantos tragos de Sake.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo Capitulo espero que les haya gustado adiós.**


	3. Conociendote

**Genial, Capitulo 3 gracias a todos por leer me alegra que les este gustando mi historia, sinceramente pensé que nadie la iba a leer ya que esta zona no esta muy visitada que digamos, bueno empecemos :)**

**Sonic POV:**

**Me desperté lentamente creo que todo fue una terrible pesadilla, mire mi cuerpo y estaba vendado, esto me pareció extraño, estaba somnoliento, mire el cuarto, era de color aguamarina, y las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz de ¿Puerros?, luego mire la mesa de noche y tenia una muñeca de peluche, tenia 2 coletas, una mini falda, una camisa gris sin mangas y tenia una corbata color agua marina, sus ojos eran unos círculos blancos, tenia unas espirales adornando sus mejillas y un su brazo tenia un puerro. (N/A: Hachune Miku)**

-Este no puede ser mi cuarto-dije y vi que al lado de esa estaba otra muñeca de peluche, era un pulpo de color rosa con unos audífonos, sus ojos eran de color negros y tenia una sonrisa** (N/A: Tako Luka) **me quede observando todo fijamente estaba solo, no había nadie estaba solo, me quede observando unos retratos de una chica que era igual que la muñeca las únicas diferencias es que ella era mas alta sus ojos eran normales y sus mejillas no tenían espirales, me quede observando la foto hasta que el sonido de una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Por fin despertaste!-Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Eh?-Dije, despegue mi vista de los retratos y mire que enfrente de la puerta estaba una chica humana, era la misma de la foto este lugar sin duda no era mobius, por que allá nunca hay humanos.

-¡Dime! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo ella acercándose a mi.

-¡Bien Gracias!-le dije a ella pero me invadió la curiosidad y quise saber quien era esa chica-¿Quién eres tu?-dije yo, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa.

-Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku y ¿tu?-dijo ella.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog-dije yo, presentandome ante ella.

-mucho gusto Sonic-dijo Miku.

-y….¿mis amigos?-le dije al no ver a nadie.

-Ho ellos siguen todavía están inconscientes, los están cuidando mis amigos en sus habitaciones ¿los quieres ver?-dijo Miku sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-le dije a ella.

-Bueno por favor sígueme-dijo Miku, acercándose a la puerta.

-Ok-dije bajándome de la cama y siguiéndola, llegamos a la puerta de un cuarto luego Miku la abrió había otra humana, tenia el pelo por debajo de los hombros su cabello era rubio, tenia unos audífonos blancos con detalles amarillos, un gran moño adornaba su cabeza, sus ojos eran azules, tenia un flequillo en su frente que estaba sujetado con unos pasadores blancos, traía una blusa corta que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, un moño color amarillo decoraba su camiseta, tenia un short corto de color negro, con un cinturón amarillo,**(N/A: Rin), **su cuerto estaba de color naranja, las paredes estaban tapizadas papel tapiz de naranjas y ¿aplanadoras?, mire a cream y a cheese en la cama de la chica.

-Hola Miku veo que ya despertó el que elegiste-dijo la chica amarilla.

-¡Si rin veras el es Sonic the hedgehog!-dijo Miku presentándome.

-¿Qué tal? soy Kagamine Rin-dijo Rin.

-jeje que tal Rin, y ¿Cómo están Cream y Cheese?-le pregunte a Rin, y los señale.

-Bien ya les limpie sus heridas y los estoy cuidando-Dijo Rin.

-Bueno cuando despierten me avisas-Le dije a Rin.

-Oki doki-Dije Rin, Miku me llevo a la siguiente habitación, cuando entramos vi que era de color amarillo tenia las paredes tapizadas con un papel tapiz de bananas y aplanadoras, tails estaba inconsciente al lado de un chico muy parecido a Rin las únicas diferencias eran que sus rasgos eran mas masculinos, una corbata amarilla decoraba su camiseta, su camiseta cubría su abdomen perfectamente, su short era mas largo y con detalles amarillos, su copete parecía una cascara de banana, y tenia su pelo sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo.**(N/A: Len)**

-Hola Miku, veo que ya despertó el que te toco-Dijo el chico mirándome.

-Si-Dijo Miku.

-Soy Kagamine Len y ¿tu?-Dijo Len presentándose.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog-Dije Presentandome.

-Tu y Rin si que son parecidos-Le dije a Len.

-A ¿Ya conoces a Rin?-Dijo Len.

-Si la conocí hace rato-Dije yo.

-Bueno es que somos muy parecidos porque somos gemelos-Me dijo Len.

-Ya veo y ¿como sigue Tails?-Dije apuntando hacia mi amigo.

-Ah ¿el zorrito se llama Tails?-Dijo Len.

-Bueno se llama Miles Prower pero todos le decimos Tails por sus colas-Le explique.

-Ya veo y ¿Por qué tiene 2 colas?-Me pregunto Len señalando sus colas.

-Nadie sabe-Le dije, luego Miku me llevo a una habitación de color rosa, este no tenia papel Tapiz solo estaba pintado de rosa, y las paredes las decoraban varios cuadros con pintura, vi a Blaze que estaba con unas vendas en su cuerpo y vi a una chica alta, de cabello rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tenia una blusa sin mangas color negro con detalles color crema, la blusa dejaba ver su ombligo, tenia una falda larga abierta de un lado lo cual permitía ver su pierna, tenia unas botas color crema con ataduras negras que le llegaban a la rodilla tenia unas mayas negras que cubrían casi toda la pierna, a diferencia de Miku y Rin, ella no era plana, al contrario.**(N/A: Luka)**

-Hola-Dijo ella mirándonos.

-Hola Luka quería presentártelo-Dijo Miku señalándome.

-Un gusto soy Megurine Luka-Dijo la Chica acercándose y extendiéndome su mano como forma de saludo.

-Hola soy Sonic The Hedgehog-Dijo estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto supongo que esta gata es tu amiga ¿verdad?-Dijo Luka señalando a Blaze.

-Si es mi amiga-Le dije.

-Bueno ya le pare el sangrado y desinfecte sus heridas ocupa descansar-Dijo Luka.

-Esta bien cuando despiertes me avisas-ella asintió con la cabeza, nos retiramos y entramos a un cuarto color azul marino, Tenia posters de helados, Silver estaba vendado, había un chico de pelo azul, una bufanda azul, una camiseta manga larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas la parte de atrás era de color blanca con detelles azules tenia un pantalón café y unos zapatos blancos con detelles azules, sus ojos eran azules,** (N/A: Kaito).**

-Hola Chicos-Decia el comiendo un poco de helado.

-Kaito, el es Sonic-Dijo Miku Presentándome.

-Hola Sonic soy Shion Kaito-Dijo Kaito.

-Hola soy Sonic The Hedgehog-Dije presentándome.

-Oye ¿como esta Silver?-Pregunte señalándolo.

-Ha ese erizo, sigue bien solo espero a que despierte-Dijo Kaito.

-Bueno esperare a que despierte-Dije, y Salí Miku me llevo a la siguiente, era de color rojo, tenia muchas botellas de sake tiradas, estaba Knuckles sobre una cama, ahí se encontraba una chica, alta, de cabello café, y ojos cafes, allevaba un top rojo, y una minifalda roja, tenia unos botines cafes y ella al igual que luka no era plana.

-¿Qué tal?-Dijo la chica saludando a Miku.

-Hola Meiko el es Sonic-Dijo Miku presentándome.

-¿Qué tal? Meiko soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog-Dije presentándome, no recibi respuesta, se formo un silencio incomodo que duro varios minutos.

-Bueno por favor me avisas cuando despierte mi amigo-Dije con una sonrisa, no recibí respuesta.

-Mejor vamos a otra habitación-Dijo Miku, rompiendo el silencio, fuimos a una habitación de color verde con franjas naranjas, había muchos peluches de zanahorias ahí estaban Amy y Rouge, en una sola cama, las vigilaba una chica alta de pelo verde que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, tenia unos googles rojos en su cabeza, un top naranja, tenia una mini falda naranja con detalles blancos y un cinturón verde, tenia unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, eran blancas con detalles verdes, ella tampoco era plana.

-Hola Gumi-san-Dijo Miku.

-Hola Miku-Chan-Dijo la chica y me vio.

-Veo que ya despertaste-Me Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Hola Soy Megpoid Gumi, pero dimi Gumi-Me dijo Gumi presentándose.

-Hola soy Sonic The Hedgehog-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Son tus amigas?-Dijo Gumi.

-Si ellas son mis amigas-Dije yo.

-Bueno necesito ver cuando despertaran, espero que te sientas comodo-Dijo Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gumi-Dije, luego Miku me llevo a otra habitación, era de color morado, tenia varios arboles bonsay, junto con armas y armaduras antiguas, ahí se encontraba Shadow, descansando y a su lado, había un chico, con una larga cabellera morada, sujetada en una cola de caballo tenia un kimono, y unas botas negras con detalles azules, al parecer estaba meditando.

-Hola Gakupo-San-Dijo Miku haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

-Hola Miku-Chan-Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Quiero que conozcas a un amigo-Dije yo señalando a Sonic.

-Hola Soy Gakupo Kamui-Dijo Gakupo presentándose extendiendo su mano.

-Hola soy Sonic The Hedgehog-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Creo que el es tu amigo ¿verdad?-Dijo Mirando a Shadow.

-Si el es mi amigo-Le dije.

-Bueno no creo que falte mucho para que despierte-Dijo Gakupo.

-Bueno esperare gracias-Dije y Sali de la habitación con Miku, de repente me empezó a gruñir mi estomago.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo Miku.

-Si ¿No tienen chili dogs?-Le pregunte.

-Lo siento no tenemos, solo tenemos: Puerro, Naranja, Banana, Atún, Sake, Zanahorias, Berenjenas y Helado de chocolate-Dijo Miku.

-Bueno, ¿Me das un helado? Por favor-Le pregunte.

-Claro- Dijo Miku, fuimos a la cocina y me serbio un poco de helado, era delicioso.

-Gracias-Dije acabándomelo rápidamente estaba muy hambriento.

-Jajaja, se ve que tenias hambre, mejor límpiate-Dijo ella pasándome una servilleta.

-Gracias-dije y me empecé a limpiar después termine.

-Por cierto ¿De donde vienen?-Pregunto Miku.

-Venimos de un planeta llamado Movius, esta muy lejos de aquí, era un día como cualquiera pero empezaron a bombardear nuestro planeta, huimos con el Chaos Control y llegamos aquí-Dije explicándole.

-Ya veo….y ¿Por qué te llamas Sonic?-Pregunto ella.

-Por que corro a una velocidad tan alta que puedo romper la barrera del sonido-Le dije.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo ella.

-Claro-Dije levantándome y empece a correr de un lado a otro en los pasillos luego volvi a la cocina en menos de un segundo.

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Miku con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo se corre a grandes distancias en menos de un segundo-Le Dije.

-¡Que bien!-Me dijo ella.

-Jeje-rei un poco y me quede en la cocina hablando con ella.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
